


Sherry Yang, Six Weeks Later

by MissIzzy



Series: Walking Behind With a Bucket [38]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: A meeting with the only Iron Fist left.





	Sherry Yang, Six Weeks Later

She couldn’t have avoided Wing forever, and things with Zhong have now gotten to the point that she doesn’t want to either. Sherry arranges for the meeting to happen in the community center during the day. Two guards insist on coming with her, though they wouldn’t be much use against Wing. Even though the setting at least obliges her to leave the katana at home.

Wing comes in with a smile which does not hide how wary she clearly is. Especially not when she says as they sit down, “Good to finally see you. I’ve been wondering where you were. Though maybe I’d heard wrong and you were in the dustcloud.”

Sherry decides to avoid the niceties on this one. “I have been moving into more legitimate business, as you have said I need to do.” If she was still involved in a few less than legal activities en route, especially in the early months, she doesn’t need to disclose that. “Not that everyone has believed that; our friend Harry Zhong has made clear to me he doesn’t.”

“What do you know about him?” Wing immediately demands. “I’ve been trying to find out who he even is for over a month.”

“It’s not easy,” Sherry replies. “I still don’t know much. He lives in Williamsburg, and it’s clear he has some money-though if it comes from any source other than weapons sales, that isn’t under his own name. I have names of people who work for him, some of which I think are their real ones, others of which I’m sure aren’t. I have it all written down with me.”

“And you’re hoping if you give me this information, I’ll do something about him?”

“I would think you’d want to.” She kept her tone as calm as possible. “He may live in Brooklyn, but I know your cop friend has told you most of his activity takes place here, and it has turned violent multiple times. It’s obvious he wants control of Chinatown, and he’ll return things to the way they were.

And I’ll tell why you haven’t seen me around. I’m sure Captain Knight has also told you a least a little bit about all the surviving major figures in New York’s underworld trying to kill each other. Most of them didn’t go after me; at least I’m no longer worth the effort for them. Not that I knew that for nearly three weeks, because there were multiple attempts on my life anyway. I’ve traced them all back to him. And he has killed people of mine.

I won’t have this, Ms. Wing. We all must defend ourselves. If you don’t take care of this man, I will.”

To her credit, Wing betrays no reaction to this. “I know he does have to be stopped, yes,” she says. “Give me all you’ve got, and I’ll see what I can do. For now, I would strongly advise you to stay out of it from here on in, unless I ask for your help again.” There is a bit of a threat of her own there, the awareness that they might not get through this without disrupting the balance they’ve now spent well over a year keeping; it barely survived that business with Danny Rand just before everyone died.

But they need not give that up for lost immediately, and Sherry just says, “Then I will be waiting to hear this man has been dealt with.”


End file.
